creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
VeggieTales in the House: Petunia's Madness
By Biondipastas Hey, um... I'm Abraham, but that's not really important right now. Let's address what's really important, and that's an episode of a certain animated series called VeggieTales in the House. And, to be honest... does anyone even like this show? I think it's up for debate. Everyone online gives it a lot of flack because the new designs look bad... and the animation style is different... and it doesn't have the same visual quality as the original- wait, why do people even hate this show again? I think there's a lot more than just the visuals that this show does wrong. For example, it killed the original spirit of VeggieTales ''by getting rid of a lot of the religious messages (though some of them are still kept intact) and a lot of the humor and songs just don't hold up with the original. I didn't have any interest watching the show after, like, the first five episodes, so I just quit the show overall. That is, until my friend named Jack knocked on my door. He was holding what appeared to be a ''VeggieTales in the House ''DVD of some sort. What a weird thing to have around. Anyways, he knew about my hatred for ''VeggieTales in the House ''so he said that I shouldn't worry about this because it was an actually good episode. I was intrigued, so I told him that I'd be eager to watch it. He handed me the DVD and headed back to his house, and I rushed over to the living room to watch it. A weird thing happened when I put the DVD in. There was no DVD menu; in fact, it just immediately cut to the actual episode with the theme song. I was actually quite surprised with that move. I mean, the theme song was normal, but most DVDs would usually start with a DVD menu of some sort. Not this one, apparently. But anyways, after the theme song was done, the title card of the episode was portrayed. The episode was called, "Petunia's Fate". What a strange and even mildly suspicious title. The episode started with Petunia walking down the street and bumping into Larry the Cucumber, which ended up knocking him unconscious. Petunia apologized, then proceeded to help Larry up. Unfortunately, however, she was concerned about Larry and hoped that he would soon recover. She called for an ambulance to come and pick up Larry to take him to the hospital, and 5 minutes later, an ambulance arrived. Larry was then escorted to the hospital and Petunia broke down into tears as she walked home. She then said, "My God, what have I done?" It then cut to two weeks water, showing Larry on a hospital bed with a severe concussion. Petunia asked if Larry would be okay, and the doctor (which happened to be Mr. Lunt) said that Larry would be just fine in a week. Despite the rather fortunate news, Petunia left the hospital and started to shed several tears while looking down at the sidewalk. "I can't believe I did this," she said. "My best friend is now unconscious thanks to my stupid decisions." She then looked up and tried to hide any evidence of her crying and said, "No. I will not let my sensitive emotions overcome me. I will have to move on, even given the consequences." She then furiously marched back to her house and invited Bob the Tomato over to sort things out. "Well, what's the problem, Petunia?" Bob asked. "You seem to be struggling through an emotional crisis." Petunia looked at Bob, and with a hopeless voice, said, "I accidentally knocked Larry unconscious and gave him a severe concussion. I can't take my life anymore. I don't know what to do!" Bob was shocked to hear this, while also feeling concerned for Petunia. He then said, "Well, Petunia, it was an accident. Accidents happen from time to time. You really don't need to act so serious about situations like these!" Petunia ignored Bob and threw a mental breakdown. She then said, "NO, BOB! THIS ISN'T AN ACCIDENT! THIS IS REAL LIFE! NOT EVERYTHING IS AS SIMPLE AS YOU MAKE IT OUT TO BE!" She then got up and stormed out of the living room, and Bob was standing in shock. I was shocked, too. This single episode is more emotionally developed than literally any other episode of ''VeggieTales in the House. After that incident, it then cut to Petunia attending a session of therapy hosted by Archibald Asparagus. Archibald kept telling Petunia that it was just an accident and that she should channel her emotions before anything terrible were to happen, but Petunia also ignored him and she told him to shut up. Archibald told her to calm down, but she kept on unleashing her anger against Archibald to the point where she couldn't control her own emotions anymore. After corrupting to an intense stage of anger (very similar to the Phoenix Saga from the X-Men comic books) and going into a homicidal rage so severe it nearly shook the entire room, Archibald retreated and Petunia bolted out the door and immediately snapped out of her anger and her emotions went back to normal. Seconds later, Petunia broke down into tears and started to rapidly squirm across the ground. Her eyes were filled with tears. She then said, "It's not an accident. It's all my fault. I've become a monster." She then went over to the hospital to visit Larry, and apparently a week has passed since when she went to the therapy session because Larry was just about ready to get out of the hospital. Petunia apologized to Larry and Larry seemed to be okay with it, so they both walked outside of the hospital and talked about what's been going on from the past two weeks. Petunia said she couldn't quite control her emotions and Larry, while still suffering from a minor headache, seemed to be okay now. Larry then walked off and headed back to his house, while Petunia was watching Larry walk back, with tears of joy flooding her eyes. The episode then faded to black and displayed a Bible verse that said, "A fool gives full vent to his anger, but a wise man keeps himself under control. -Proverbs 29:11". It then showed the credits and the DVD popped out on its own after the episode ended. This was, by far, one of the most emotionally driven episodes of any kids show that I had ever seen. People don't know how to control their emotions sometimes. Even I have this problem sometimes, to be honest. But anyways, after watching that episode, I called Jack again and said that I was all done with the episode and that I'd go and return it tomorrow. I also told him that it was by far the most watchable episode of the entire series, even with the hideous animation. It had a good message and it really showed you how much Petunia didn't want anything bad to happen to Larry. And hey, for a show as bad as VeggieTales in the House, I guess you can say I was satisfied with what I saw. MEANWHILE... A guy named Damian Boyce apparently found out about the episode that I saw, and he wanted to check it out himself. I questioned him why he wanted to know about this, but he just told me this: "Change matters." I looked at him weirdly, then said that I gave it to my friend Jack. I told him Jack's address and Damian went on his way to get the episode. I then tried to decode what "change matters" meant, so I Googled the words "change matters", and after tons and tons of scrolling I found a website called "cheapcheapmarket.com" which listed an item called "VeggieTales: Change Matters". Suddenly, it all made sense. There are more lost VeggieTales ''episodes out there. The way he put it, there could be a whole UNIVERSE of lost episodes. You never know what could possibly happen out there. '''THE END' Category:VeggieTales